


The Lost Prince and the Cursed Knight

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Collars, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Soul Bond, cheesy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: An alien race, feared by the universe, hidden behind secrecy. A lost prince, unaware of his true power. A brave man, tortured and beaten, overcomes to fight, to lead. One royal blood, the other cursed by forces he can't understand. Can these two overcome their pasts and face the future, brining magic and glory back to a race while freeing the universe?
Relationships: OMC/Shiro
Kudos: 3





	1. The son comes home

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unbetaed work I've been playing with for a few months, involving an OMC. I've tried to keep it as close as possible to cannon in terms of the background events, however there are multiple things that will change for those who like to keep their fandoms pure. 
> 
> Because I've worked on this for so long I have SEVERAL chapters already written so I'll be trying to keep up with how I post follow ups. Bare with me.

It had only been two months since the mysterious craft crash landed and three of the Garrison’s recruits went missing. There had been rumors, alien abduction, conspiracy to over through the government, alien bodies found and witnesses “taken care of,” but regardless of what people made up, only one person on the planet knew the truth. 

Michael had watched as the small hover craft took the pilots away from the crash site that night. And smiled when he saw the Blue Lion soaring in odd patterns before taking off into the sky, of course Lance would be the blue paladin. He laughed to himself as he went back into his room, plopping down into his bunk at the Garrison, the picture of his mother and him on his nightstand. He stared at the photo while his hand clutched the necklace his father had left him under his pillow.

He had known he was different from a young age. Five-year olds don’t just make energy swords out of thin air, at least not normal human ones. His mom had always told him he was special, much to his frustration, but she was right. When he was fourteen, she had gotten really sick, and by the time he had turned sixteen the cancer had spread so far, she only had a few months left. She had told him more stories about his father then she had his whole life. How his laugh would make any grouch smile, how the sun would twinkle in his eyes, making it look like angels were laughing. How he had proposed to her on the beach, the night he snuck them into the botanical gardens after midnight. Michael had never met the man but felt more connected to him than ever.

After she had passed, he found some photos of the two of them in a wooden box in her room and noticed a specific difference in each one. His mother kept getting older, but his father never changed. Underneath the photos were letters with his name on them and a video. 

The first video was of his father. The man seemed flustered, kind of jumpy.

“I was hoping this day would never come, but Michael, my dear son, if you’re seeing this it means you’ve turned eighteen and I wasn’t around to be there for it. By now I’m sure you’ve noticed that you’re different than the other kids, I wish I was around to show you what your abilities mean, and what they can truly do. But you must understand, now that you’ve come of age, you will be in danger. You are not human, not fully at least. Your mother is, and I loved her dearly, but I come from another planet. You will have inherited my abilities, as you are half Oaklyen too.” At this point his father smiles, lifting his hand as a purple light grows into a dagger. “Other species are scared of our people son, and others want to erase us or even use us to conquer the universe. Now that you’re eighteen you must learn to use your power to defend yourself. Your energy signature will be strong, and they will be able to find you if you are not careful. Our only hope is to find and resurrect Voltron, one of our people brought it to earth to protect it. Take my maps, notes and necklace. It’ll help block your energy signature while you track the Blue lion down, it must be protected at all costs.” The frame shook at this point, dust falling from the ceiling. “I love you son!” His father shouted as he threw the dagger at the camera while running out of the frame.

The letters held his father’s notes, and the said map. The other one was from his mother. Praying she would make it to explain the video to him on his birthday herself, but just in case, how she explained his race and his mission from his dad. She wished her son luck on his journey. Michael fingered the pendant that he had worn since he was six. His father had left when he was three, too young to remember him. He had snuck into his mother’s room and taken the pendant, the only thing he could recognize, and hid it under his shirt for the rest of the day, only being caught when it was time to take a bath that night. His mom was mad at first, only caving when she saw how distraught he was at losing that only tie to the man he couldn’t remember. It was a simple gold chamber, several rings caging in an Amethyst sphere. Three small Obsidian pearls on either side of the leather cord. 

He took several moments before opening his eyes again. His mission was to find the Blue lion, and protect it till its Paladin found it, now that it was completed, he wondered what to do with his life. His father had been so concerned on finding and protecting the lion on earth, but what about the others. Who knows what planets the other lions could be on, or if the other four would be their Paladins? He needed to act.

He had never piloted the ship himself, but after he found his father’s craft, he took to learning everything he could about the alien craft. Ten minutes after arriving with his belongings he had the ship ready for launch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Spacetime. The one thing that, regardless how many manuals or books he read, had not be properly thought through. By the time Michael made it to the first planet that was occupied by the Gallra, Voltron had already resurfaced and was planning to defeat Zarkan. It was his stint on Olkarion where he learned of their plans to destroy Zarkan for good. The Olkari had just recently been freed of Gallra rule and had started to rebuild their city. Michael stayed with the Olkari, not needing to worry about the Paladins since they had already found and formed Voltron. 

Shortly after the Castle of Lions returned to Olkarion, the ship had been badly damaged, and even though they had managed to find the parts they needed. It was easier to land for a bit to make the necessary repairs. Ryner had excused herself to meet with the Paladins, leaving Michael with the weapons they were currently developing. The huge window in the room gave a perfect view of the castle. It amazed him after all this time how something so grand could be possible. Ryner had shown him images of the lions, Voltron, even the castle, and it all still amazed him. He looked over at the desk that served as his “office” here on Olkarion. The photo of his Mom sat on the right of his “monitor” the photos of Oaklyon that Ryner had given him sitting in frames on the other side. He picked up the one of the main city, Blitzvir, named after the Oaklyen family that saved the planet millennia ago from a threat before the Gallra, they were the royal family. The picture was of the main palace, the most recent royal family standing in front, the oldest in the back with their son, maybe twenty-three or so at the time, standing proudly in the front. 

“Your father would be proud of you, Michael, you carry the family name on, and rightly so.” Ryner said, smiling at him from the doorway. I brought a few of the Paladins up to show them our new defense system while the others are making repairs. Hunk and Pidge of course got distracted on the way, so they’ll be up shortly but Shiro is-“

“You’re human?” The tall man said, white forelock splayed above his face.

“Yes, well partialy, I’m from the Garrison as well, but I was a few years behind you, so you may not remember me, Officer Shirogane.” Michael saluted. Smiling as the older man took him in. He was only a few years younger than Shiro but was several years behind in terms of rank in the Garrison, most of his time spent in research, not rank advancement. 

“How did you get here? Does anyone at the Garrison know you’re here?”

“Michael landed here shortly after you freed us.” Ryner beamed, ignoring Shiro’s questioning glance.

“I had my father’s ship, from when he first landed on earth. It wasn’t easy since it only had so much fuel, and I had no idea how to go into hyperdrive when I first left, but once I saw that Blue had left earth I knew I had to follow you all out here, I just didn’t expect to be so late to the game. Since I got here, I’ve been helping Ryner with upgrades.” He sat the photo down, before looking back at the man in front of him. “As for the Garrison, no, I’ve be operating in secret trying to locate and protect the Blue lion from within for years, no one knew of my heritage, or of my leaving.”

“Michael, did you manage to work in the plasma cannon into the citadels mainframe?” Ryner distracted the two. He went over to help her while Shiro stayed in the doorway. Michael caught his eyes on his several times and just smiled. It was nice seeing the Pilot after all those years after his disappearance on the Kerberos mission. He smiled again listening to him explain his presence to Hunk and Pidge when they arrived. Both just shrugged and then stated to tinker with the array of new weapons in front of them. Michael stepped away a while later, walking over to where Shiro stood examining his desk.

“These photos,” Shiro started.

“This one here is of my mother, before she started getting sick. The others are all from my father’s planet.” Michael said, touching at the one of his father’s again. “When I was younger, after my mother had passed, I found a video from him, telling me what we were, how he was sent to protect the Blue lion, and how I was to continue his mission. Hearing of your exploits was what made me decide to go to the Garrison, the youngest pilot. I figured I could get in through research, I didn’t expect to like it as much as I did.” He said, laughing. Shiro smiled at that, reaching out and touching the garrison’s symbol on the desk.

“It’s amazing to me how much my time there meant to me, yet how I don’t think about it that much anymore.” Shiro said kind of sad. “I’ve left so many people behind after that mission, and I haven’t been back since, excluding that crash”

“Well, anyone you want to know about? I only have knowledge up until I left, but I know pretty much everyone.” Michael smiled. 

“Adam.” Shiro whispered. Face sad.

“He went on sabbatical for a period after Kerberos, I don’t know everything, but he was pretty beat up about something he had said before you left. After about a year he returned to teaching, and I want to say last year or so he moved in with a new junior officer.”

“He begged me not to go on that mission. The last words he said to me were that if I went on that mission, he wouldn’t be there when I returned.” Shiro’s voice was withdrawn.

“What? He said there was an argument, but never what it was about. I thought he was always on your side with your missions?”

“He was, until I was told I only had fifteen years left before I would be stuck in a wheelchair, if I was lucky. I had spent so much time in space and not enough in decompression that my body was giving out on me. The Kerberos mission would have limited me to less than five. He wanted to plan a life together, to grow old, but I wanted to go out and fly again. Takashi, how much do I mean to you? That’s what he asked me before he said he wouldn’t be there.” Shiro’s voice broke, a loan tear streaming down his face. “I knew I had lost him years ago, but I never expected to know anything about it.”

“I’m sorry, Shiro, I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“No, I asked, and to be honest, I needed to know.” Shiro shook his head before opening his eyes and looking the other man. “Now I can move on, not like you can really find love in a space war, but it’s nice knowing.” He finally laughed. 

The two walked out of Michael’s office, towards the castle as they continued to talk. Shiro asked about his research on the lions, his time at the Garrison, his father. Michael enjoyed the comradery; it had been awhile since he was able to talk with someone else like this about home. About his life before everything happened. On the way they ran into Lance and Coran.

After a quick explanation as to who Michael was and how he got there, the others let them know they were going to be there for a few days. The Castle needed more repairs then they thought, but the Olkari would have them up and running soon.  
“Hey, have you ever thought about trying to locate your father’s home planet?” Shiro asked, as they sat outside the Citadel, looking at the Castle. 

“Countless times, Ryner said it wasn’t far from Olkarion, but I got so caught up in helping I never got a chance to go over and check it out. My father had said people were scared of our people, but everyone here has been so friendly, I’m not sure if there is anything there or not.”

“Why don’t we go check and see? There aren’t any other Gallra outposts around, so it shouldn’t be occupied. We have a few days before we can do anything anyways.” Shiro asked.

“Really, you’d want to go with me?”

“Why not, it gives us something to do. Not to mention we could use the help in the coalition, and it would possibly give you some answers.” Shiro shrugged, looking at him. Michael blinked, before he threw his arms around the older man.

“That would be amazing.”

The two found themselves in the cockpit of the Black lion shortly after. The others would all stay on Olkari, close enough in case they needed them, while they continued repairs. Lance was a little upset he couldn’t go along and flirt with the locals, but Allura had him working with Pidge and Coran.

“It crazy how I’ve spent all this time trying to protect the lions and I never even imagined being inside one. This is amazing.” Michael said, taking in all of the controls.

“It’s defiantly nothing like what we were used to on earth.” Shiro laughed as they made their way to Oaklyon. The planet wasn’t under any Gallra rule, and never appeared to be. Neither had any idea what they would find. “You okay back there, you’ve been quite for a while now, not taking Black apart back there are you?”

“Shiro,” Michael said, after a few moments. “What if there is nothing left. The planet doesn’t look like it was ever under the Gallra’s reign, what if it was just destroyed?” he said, voice strained. 

“Hey, we won’t know until we get there, but didn’t you say your dad said people were scared of your race? Maybe they never attacked the planet because of that, maybe it was only those who traveled outside of their planet. Either way I’ll be there when we find out, you’re not alone in this.

“Thanks Shiro.” He said.

“Also, I think were here.” Shiro said as Michaels head popped out behind his chair. They both stared in awe at the huge oval of a planet.

“Ryner said Blitzvir was along the equator, at the thinnest part of the content between the red and blue seas.” He said, scanning the area in front of them. About twenty minutes later, they descended towards the thin strip of land. The buildings still stood tall among the lush purple of the forest outside the city. “There. Did you see that?”

“What?”

“There are people down there, Shiro.” Michael said, voice filled with disbelief. Shiro landed Black in a clearing outside of the City before the two started towards the city. The older man smiled as he watched the younger look around in awe at his surroundings. The Olkari robes he wore swaying with every turn he made. “There it is, the Blitzvir castle.” Michael said, stopping once they got in the city.

“Halt! Outsiders are not allowed in Blitzvir, leave now.” Three guards shouted, suddenly blocking their way. Purple spears glowing as they pointed at the two.

“No, I belong here.” Michael snarled as daggers appeared in his hands, the purple glow stronger than that of the guards.

“What? How?” Guards and Shiro all said at the same time, eyes wide at the youngest man. 

“My name is Michael Javonkaij Blitzvir of Earth, my father was Prince Kefinair, I belong here.” His stance lowered, ready to strike. The guards all stood there confused before being whistled at to stand aside, a man in flowing robes strode towards them.

“At ease.” The man commanded the guards before turning towards the other two. 

“Dad?” Michael questioned, daggers disappearing from his hands.

“Hello son.” Kefinair smiled nervously.


	2. Blitzvir naj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro offers Michael a ride to Oaklyon, only to find his father, still alive. Michael meets his fathers side of the family and receives his birth right while Shiro struggles with the realization of how he feels about his new friend.

“You were being attacked when I last saw you, and that was in a video, how are you here? Why didn’t you come back? What happened? What is happening now?” Michael shouted, as he stood in the street facing his father. Shiro stood behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder in hopes to calm him as the guards from before stood in fear behind their prince.

“I know you have a lot of questions, and I have plenty of explaining to do on my part. Let’s go to the castle so were not out here in the streets.” The prince said, casting a shy glance at his son before turning towards large building a block over. The guards stayed put while Michael walked past but halted Shiro.

“He is with me. You will let him pass, is that clear?” He growled, daggers at the ready again.

“Yes, your highness, our apologies.” The largest spoke before stepping back again.

Shiro watched the younger man while they followed the prince. He took in the difference between the two. The blueish tint of Kefinair’s skin to Michael’s editerranean tan, the soft tufted ears that stuck out from the older man’s black hair with their purple tips, to the youngers rounded human ears under his black curls. The prince was a good foot and a half taller than him with a graceful gate, Michael took a few more strides and matched his perfectly. For every similarity there was a difference that seemed purely due to their species. It wasn’t long before they reached the palace, Kefinair taking them into the royal chamber.

“Tanji, could you fetch father for me? I’m sure he and my mother would like to meet their grandchild.” He addressed the larger guard, before turning back to his son. “And grab him a change of clothes.”

“What are wrong with the Olkari robes?” Michael spat, anger rising again.

“Nothing, but as an Oaklyen, it is your right to wear our robes, and as a royal,” he said as he turned towards the throne behind him, going to the small table that sat next to it. “It is your right to have the family’s crest. You should have inherited this when you got my necklace, but I couldn’t let anyone know what I was.” He stepped up to him, ignoring the fumes that raised off of him a pinned the crest above his heart on the Olkari robe. A purple four pointed star stood behind an alien symbol, Oaklyen for Blitzvir.

“Why?” Michael said, looking at his father, anger started to ebb as a tear streaked down his face.

“I’m so sorry my son.” Kefinair said, embracing him. “When I left earth, I was being hunted by Gallra soldiers. I fled, trying to take them away from you and your mother, after I lost them, I stole a cruiser and made it back to Oaklyon, hoping that my return would be enough to convince them that there was nothing on earth. We knew that if I tried to come back for you that the outposts nearby would report of my travel, risking them discovering you. So, I stayed. 

“What about after the Outpost was destroyed? Why didn’t you look for me then? You knew Voltron had returned so your mission had been completed.” Michael cried.

“Because he had a duty to upkeep here.” A voice said behind them, Michael turned to see an old Oaklyen in a wheelchair followed by an older woman. 

“Javonkaji?” The women said, hand clutching the crest around her neck. 

“He couldn’t come find you, my grandson, because of me.” The older king coughed. 

“Father that’s not true.” 

“You lie to yourself, my son. Before Voltrons return, I stepped down and gave Kefinair the throne, knowing that my people needed a king that wasn’t on his death bed.” The older king wheeled over to them, tapping on the crest on his chest. “Blitzvir naj” as the words were spoken the purple star started to glow, a faint light that engulfed both Michael and the king, the light started to fade.

“What was that.” Michael said as Shiro gasped. All of the differences from earlier where gone. The human boy now had the appearance of an adult Oaklyen, blue tinted skin to the purple tipped ears.

“The Blitzvir naj is a transfer of power, from the older generations to the next. My father passed his on to Kefinair, now I give mine to you Javonkaji.” His grandfather said with a smile, before another cough racked his body. The women who had only spoken his name earlier came up to comfort her husband before looking up at Michael, tears in her eyes. 

“Blitzvir naj” She spoke, tapping the crest herself, passing on her own light.

“Mother” Kefinair spoke, surprised.

“Gennibe?” 

“May you do what the rest of us have failed to do.” She whispered. Voice going coarse as the light faded. She collapsed into her husband’s arms.

“She hasn’t spoken for decophebes.” The younger king spoke, eyes wide as he took in the sight of his parents, weak, in front of him. “Mother, why would you give up what little magic you have left?” Gennibe smiled up at her son as she drew a chain from around her neck, a small vial hanging from its length. She placed the vial in her son’s hands before looking towards Shiro.

“Be strong young Takashi, you have much left to do. It won’t be easy, but with the two of you together, you will repair what is broken.” She coughed before touching Michael’s face. “Take care of him, my love, he will prove a good mate.” She winked before moving into a fiercer fit of coughs.

“Tanji, take us back to our chambers, Gennibe must rest.” The King spoke as the guard from before came over, wheeling them both away from the three men.

“What just happened?” Shiro was the first to speak, looking between the two Oaklyens. “Michael absorbed two things of blue light, changed in front of us, the queen, who hasn’t spoken in decaphebes apparently just up and starts speaking again, making no sense. Oh, and suddenly Michael went from looking human to standing at seven foot something.” 

“I don’t know. The Blitzvir naj, like my father said, is a transfer of power. Oaklyens don’t require it to survive, but it is what has kept us hidden on our escapades away from our planet. The royal family has used it for generations as a way to strengthen the rule and psychic abilities of our heirs. It’s usually performed only by the grandfather to the oldest son, or grandmother to the oldest daughter. Never once have both given their power to an heir.”

“What does this mean. Why would she suddenly get up and do that, and what was that thing she gave you?” Michael asked.

“I’m not sure?” Kefinair looked at it strangely before looking up at his son. “You’ve been with the Olkari for a while, right? Let’s see if one of their scientists can figure out what this means, that may give us some answers. You may want to change however, those robes weren’t meant for your, uh, sudden metamorphosis.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Shiro wanted to curse any and every god he could think of. Alone in the cockpit of the black lion while Michael and his father sat in the cargo hold, going through things the Oaklyens wanted their new young prince to have. Many had gathered with offerings while the young man went to change. He was something to see with his Olkari robes taut against his skin, pieces starting to rip under the pressure they were suddenly exposed to. Yet, when he came out dressed in the clothing of his people, Shiro had almost forgotten to breath.

The gray tunic he had been given to wear, flowed gracefully over his torso, cinched at the waist with a gold belt. His monk’s pants did little to hide the muscular legs hidden beneath, regardless of their bagginess. But the real showstopper was the Black and silver piped calf length robe that adorned his shoulders. It sculpted out every angle of his body, the broadness of his chest and shoulder, the muscles in his arms down to the slim cut of his waist. The entire ensemble accented perfectly against his pale blue skin, the purple of his ears and iris’ popping.

Shiro had been star struck when he first met him but was able to restrain his desires from being out of control, but now, he wanted something he knew he couldn’t have. He tightened his grip on the controls, his gallra prosthetic giving a faint whisper of resistance at the pressure. By the time he made it back to the Castle of Lions, he was wrought with tension, all over a man he had only met hours before.

The others all came out to great them, commenting on Michaels sudden appearance change, before focusing on the new king of the Oaklyens. Allura was delighted to hear of another planet joining to coalition and went off with Coran to discuss details with Reyner and Kefinair. The others soon dispersed leaving Michael and Shiro alone again.

“Shiro, I can’t thank you enough for talking me into going today.” Michael smiled clutching at the crest that adorned his breast. “It means so much to me.” Finally looking to meet the other eyes as he shifted back into human form. Shiro stood there, just staring as he watched the transformation, making the boy even more attractive. The other just laughed before moving to kiss his cheek. 

“I, uh, it was nothing. I’m glad I could help.” Shiro finally muttered, trying to recover, hand mindlessly reaching up to touch his cheek.

“I have to go check on the weapons system before meeting with Reyner and my dad about that pendant. I know the others mentioned you all were going off again once the castle was fixed, but if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to come with you.” Michael said, suddenly looking shy. “I know I’m not a paladin, but I can fight, and from what I’ve heard, there are plenty of opportunities for hand to hand on your missions.” 

“It’s too dangerous.” Two voices said at once, Shiro looking up to see Kefinair standing in the archway again.

“I just got my son back, I don’t want to lose you because of the Gallra again.”

“Dad, I can’t just sit around waiting to see what happens. You had me protect the lions, now I can help them protect the universe. I may have finished your mission, but now I have to find my own.” Michael said before walking off towards his office. The two men stared at each other before the king sighed and walked away. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“You know he’s only wanting to protect you right?” Shiro said from the doorway, making Michael jump out of his mumbling, causing the older man to laugh.

“What about you?” Michael said, surprising him at the hostility of his voice. “Do you think I needed protecting? Or do you not want me to come because you think I’ll slow you down?”

“What? No. I know you can protect yourself. I’m more worried about what I would do if something happened to you.” Shiro shouted, put off by his tone before realizing what he said. “I mean,”

“You mean what? How are you going to handle telling everyone I got hurt? Its war Shiro, people are going to get hurt, hell people are going to die! I want to make a difference, why is it so wrong for me to want to do that? For me to want to be with you while I do it?”

“Nothing it’s just that.” Before Shiro could finish, Michael’s lips were on his. 

“I want to be with you Shiro, because believe it or not, I don’t want you to get hurt either.” Michael said against the other’s lips. Trailing them up to the scar on his nose. Shiro let out a small groan before grabbing the, currently, shorter boy’s hair, crushing their lips together again.

“Sounds like we should stick together then, make sure the other stays protected?” Shiro smiled, nibbling at the lips in front of him.

“Agreed” Michael smiles, placing a chaste kiss in the others lips before him. “I need to finish up some stuff, but I’ll be ready before the castle leaves.” He said before turning towards his desk pulling up the schematics he was working on. Shiro stood off to the side for a bit before giving the other man some space while he went to inform the other’s they’d have a guest. He could feel the smile on his face while he walked down the halls, rounding a corner where he walked in on Kefinair punching a support column, cursing.

“Gods damnit.” He said, holding his hand. Now in a human form

“Kefinair? Are you alright?” Shiro asked, after he got the older man’s attention, moving into the room.

“Shiro, I’m sorry, just,” He took a moment before sighing in defeat. “I feel a little lost.” The Oaklen admitted. “I haven’t seen Michael since his second birthday. Now that he’s back in my life I don’t want to miss anymore of his. The idea of him fighting the Gallra, or worse being captured and tortured by them.” Kefinair said, spiting in frustration. “You face this on a daily basis, Shiro, but you have the lions, surely you must understand my reservations?” He asked hope in his voice. 

“I do, I see my team in danger all of the time, and there are somedays where I worry, I’m not enough to save them, but that’s part of this war. Your son taught me that. I know you don’t want him in danger, and neither do I, but I’d feel better having him on my side, watching my back.”

“But who will have his back, that’s the problem.” 

“I will, as will the rest of the Paladins, we’re a family too, we protect our own. I won’t let something happen to him.”

“I just can’t.” he shouted.

“Dad!” Michael shouted over him, the room vibrating from his voice. “I know you’re scared; I am too. You think I don’t want to spend time with my father, who I haven’t seen in the years that I can remember?” He says, voice breaking. “But I also know that me leaving this mission, would result in us having to part ways anyway. The only way for us to be together, truly, would be to stop the Gallra, and Voltron is our only hope. I’ve spent the past several years protecting myself and blue from being discovered, and I’ve held off several Gallra squads without raising the alarms on earth. I can handle myself against a few more.”

“But son,” The Oaklyen started before an explosion was heard down the hall. The three men looked at each other before running down the hall. Both Oaklyens morphing to their true forms as they ran next to Shiro, his Gallra hand glowing with a violent energy. The others had already gathered, a Gallra fleet was attacking the planet. In no time the city was filled with fighter jets, foot soldiers on the ground. 

“We need Voltron to defeat the War ships. The city’s defense system should be operational now and can handle the fighters. Go.” Michael said, rushing to a control panel to start the defenses while the Paladins ran for their lions. Shiro shot a look at the other, before nodding and taking his place with the others. It wasn’t long before Gallra guards were storming into the room, leaving Michael and his father alone with them. Michael let out a growl as his pounced on the first guard. His daggers slicing through metal with ease. He was a blur as more and more sentries fell around him. He noticed his father fighting as well, two sentries fell backwards as he used a bow staff to take them off their feet, but another guard was behind him, blaster aimed at his back.

“Dad, behind you.” Kefinair spun on his heels, a shield suddenly up as the guard shot at him, a second later the room went silent as the body of the guard dropped, three daggers sticking out of its side. Michael stood there across the room, eyes blown wide, daggers still glowing in his hands ready to be thrown at another enemy. 

“Son?” Kefinair was stunned, no Oaklyen has ever moved so fast or produced multiple psionic weapons that lasted out of their user’s hands for more than a few seconds. Michael produced multiple daggers that knocked at least thirty sentries down in the blink of an eye, glowing daggers sticking out of all of their metal shells. Another blink and he was back at the control panel activating the rest of the Olkari defenses, the final push sending the Gallra back into the streets, making them easy pickings for the Olkari to pick off one at a time.

Michael ran to the window, staring up into the sky as Voltron sliced through the war cruisers, a breath he didn’t realize he was holding finally released. A hand on his shoulder as his father comes over to take in the sight with him.

“I know you’ve made up your mind, and even though I’m still not a fan, I know I can’t stop you. Seeing this, seeing you and what you’ve learned on your own with no teaching, I couldn’t be prouder of you Michael.” He smiled, tears in his eyes before pulling him into an embrace. “I give you my blessing Prince Javonkaji Blitzvir, my son. Your new mission as Prince, protect and assist the Paladins, and bring peace to the universe.” Kefinair taps his own crest before tapping Michael’s, passing a duller light then that of the Blitzvir naj, a golden band appearing around his upper right arm, buzzing with the meaning of his mission. 

“I… Thank you dad.” Michael smiles, tears threatening to spill as he hugs his father again. “I’ll be back, we won’t be separated for long this time, I swear it.” He murmurs into his father’s shoulder, suddenly feeling the sensation he had wanted for so long, his family. The vial around his father’s neck shining as the two parted, pooling between them as a form started to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the pendant? Who's the strange form that starts to take shape? guess you'll have to keep reading to find out, hehe
> 
> ok, but for real, please let me know how you feel. I wrote this part back in 2018 so its an old idea that I didn't start continuing until about a month or so ago.


	3. A mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family member returns, the Olkari celebrate the addition of the Oaklyens, and the boys decided to take to put a table on their developing relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut at the end.
> 
> correction, there is poorly written in a hurry very very very badly described smut. 
> 
> You have been warned.

“Mom?”   
“Jenifer?” 

Both men stood in shock as the light faded revealing a woman, someone neither of them had seen in several years. Jenifer looked up, confusion on her face as she takes them both in.

“Michael? Kef? How is this possible?” She asks before pulling them both in for an embrace. 

“I don’t know, but I bet I know who would.” Kefinair says, a look of concern crossing his face before taking his wife in his arms again. “Oh gods how I’ve missed you my love.”

Before the small family could question anything else, Shiro comes running into the room, fear in his eyes as he takes in the scene, relief crashing down on him as he takes in the sight, realizing Michael was safe. Seconds later he realizes he’s holding the younger man tight is his arms, lifted just above the ground as his Oaklyen form lowers him to the ground. 

“I’m glad you’re safe as well Shiro.” He chuckled morphing back to human form before turning to his family. “Shiro, I want you to meet my mother. Mom this is the paladin of the Black lion, Takashi Shirogane.” He beamed so happy to show his mother that he was able to do his part, he made it here to Olkarion, he protected the Blue lion, and now he’s joining the Voltron team to protect the universe. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Blitzvir.” Shiro smiled with a slight bow, wrapping his arm around Michael, relieved to be together after the fight. 

“Please, call me Jenifer, no need for the Mrs. from my son’s boyfriend.” She laughs, pulling the taller boy in for a hug. “Fill me in, what have I missed? How long have you two been together? When did you find your father?” she asks, looking between the three, giggling at Shiro’s blush.

“Let’s save that for after dinner, dear.” Kefinair says, saving the two boys who both went red. “Lets have one of the Olkari look you over make sure you have a clear bill of health.” Jenifer nods, letting him lead her to the med bay while the boys get a moment to figure themselves out.

“How was she here?” Shiro asks once their alone. “I thought she passed when you were younger?”

“She did. All I know is that after dad and I finished off the sentries he gave me his blessing to join you, we hugged and then that vial my grandmother gave him started to glow and then, there she was.” Michael said, his head laying on Shiro’s chest. “Shiro, do you, I mean, are you okay with this?” 

“What? Okay with what, you coming with us? Of course, we’ve already talked about that.”

“No, I know we’ve had that conversation, I mean what mom said, about us.” He said, burying his face into his chest.

“Its new, so I wasn’t thinking about titles yet, but I’m not upset about it. I think its sweet that she’s ready to know so much about me and us after having just met me. Who am I to say no to my boyfriend’s mother?” Shiro grinned, pulling his face up for a kiss. “In the matter of a few hours, I met you, your dad who you have never met till today, seen both your grandparent pass their blessing and powers to you. Then I witness you in your full glory as an Oaklyian, get called your mate, only to have to rush off into battle, and find you with your mother back to life. In those few hours that was easily a few months if not years’ worth of experiences, so if you’ll have me, I’d gladly accept the title.”

“Of course, I’ll have you.” He grins kissing him again, the feeling of happiness blooming in his chest. 

“Why don’t we get your stuff together to move into the castle before we meet everyone for dinner?” Shiro proposes, nodding at the frames on his desk. “If were quick, might even sneak in a quick tour of the castle.” Michael laughed, giving him a final kiss before grabbing a box from under the desk.

“Guess I’m lucky I never threw this out this morning, think you can grab those frames for me?” He said, unable to hide the happiness behind his voice as Shiro smiled back, moving to gather the few things on the other side of the room. “Just have to grab my clothes and things from my room and then I’m good, though I guess my ship has a few things in it to.” 

“We’ll get your stuff loaded into the castle then I can help tow your ship into the bay if you need. Anything for my boyfriend.” Shiro smirks, winking at him as he picks up the box, waiting to follow him to his room to grab the rest of his stuff. “Is it weird that I really enjoy saying that?”

“Nope, I enjoy hearing you say it.” Michael grins back, blushing a deep red as he pulls Shiro down the hall. The two walking past Hunk and Keith, who double take at the look of giddy joy on their leaders face before trying to follow behind them with out getting caught. The boys reach the room, Shiro taking a moment to take in the bare room, a few crates of books and clothes neatly set to the side of a made bed. “Guess we’ll need to make a second trip; forgot I had a few crates.” 

“I don’t know, I think we can rope a few nosey paladins into helping us, isn’t that right guys?” Shiro says loud enough for the two to hear, poking their heads around the corner.

“Uh, we were just walking around, so crazy meeting up like this huh? Perfect timing or what?” Hunks says quickly as Keith rolls his eyes. 

“If we weren’t caught before you’re lying definitely doesn’t help Hunk.” He says as Michael and Shiro laugh, “Guess we can lend a hand while we’re here, where we moving it to?”

“Oh um, I guess wherever is free? Didn’t really think to ask about available space in the castle.” Michael scratches the back of his neck, looking up at Shiro. 

“Hmm, neither did I honestly. Let’s get it into the castle and ask Allura, unless you want to just room with me?” Shiro blushes, looking away, only to glare at Keith as he starts to chuckle. 

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Michael beams, kissing the taller boy’s cheek. “Let’s get this moved so we can get to that tour, huh?”

Ten minutes later the boys had all of Michael’s stuff in Shiro’s room, and his craft loaded into the hanger bay. Hunk already poking around to figure it out, after hearing how he limped the last bit to Olkarion. Pidge and Lance were dashing around with various parts to hook up an earth game system to a hologram projector while Allura and Coran finished setting up diplomatic talks with Kefinair and Ryner, Leaving the other two to mill around the castle before dinner. 

“So, we’ve seen pretty much everything, but I’m still a little lost on the whole, we have a cow, thing.” Michael laughed after they finished the tour, sitting together in the lounge as Pidge finally got the projector to work. 

“I wasn’t there, but from what I can tell, it had something to do with the “earth” store they bought this game from. Something about a free cow with every purchase.” Shiro chuckled, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as Michael leaned into him.

“That’s defiantly not something you hear every day.” He laughed to, content as he watched the other two paladins start playing their game. “I enjoyed my time on Olkarion, but I’m glad you guys found me, I didn’t realize how much I missed the little things from back home. It’ll be nice to spend time with other humans while exploring space.”

“It’ll be fun sharing them with you too.” Shiro grinned, nuzzling his ear.

“Can you two get a room?” Keith chuckled sitting down next to Shiro. “These two lovebirds are trying to have a moment and you two are giggling like kids on Christmas.” He jokes nudging Lance with his foot, who throws a pillow back.

“We were here first, can’t help it that everyone likes being around me more then you Keith.” Lance sticks his tongue out, causing everyone else in the room to laugh or roll their eyes, the latter mostly just Keith. 

“There’s defiantly never a dull day with this group.” Shiro chuckles, as the group chats, egging on the two paladins while they play their game. Michael relaxes into Shiro, his head on his shoulder as he starts to take it all in. Everything in his life had led up to this moment, he had found Blue, kept her secret and then made the choice to run after the others and found his way here, with the Voltron paladins, and his new boyfriend. Found his dad, and reunited with his mother, and his own species. It was a lot to take in, but he was happy, and as long as they could stay together like this. There was nothing that could take that away from him, not even the Gallra.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Olkari had set up a large feast in honor of the Paladins, the growth of the Alliance and the newly crowned King of Oaklyon reunion with his son and wife. Allura gave a nice speech following Kefinair about uniting their people, and how the Oaklyians would be in full support to end the war. Michael smiled seeing how regal and powerful his father looked beside the princess. Shiro squeezed his hand when it was his turn, a show of solitude and support.

“My deepest felt thanks goes out to all of you. Ryner you gave me shelter, a place to call my own, and most importantly the opportunity and hope to reunite my family. No words can ever explain how much that means to me. Now that Olkarions defenses are set up, I will be joining the Volton paladins, offering my support to helping bring down the Gallra. I leave you with the promise that we will get through this together and come out victorious. To our Victory!” He cheered, feeling Shiro’s instant response as the rest of the room rang with cheers for victory.

The Dinner itself was wonderful, sitting between his father and Shiro, as everyone shared stories of their time in space. Michael kept smiling as Shiro would brush his leg against his own or hold his hand over the table while talking about a past mission. It all felt so right, even the blush that darkened his cheeks from the knowing glance he caught from his mother at one point. After a while the room started to disperse as everyone went to retire after the meal. 

“Tomorrow we will go to Oaklyon to drop your father and mother off, and to finalize their joining the coalition before we head off to liberate and try to get a drop on Zarkon. How’re you feeling after everything?” Shiro asked him after they get back to their room, pulling him in, his hands on his hips.

“I’m feeling pretty good now that I can do this.” He grins, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on the older man’s lips. “It meant a lot to have you by my side for that,” 

“You’ll have me by your side for a long time now,” Shiro grinned back, as Michael lifted his arms around his neck. “I’ll be honest, you looked amazing up there, I almost asked if I could take my dessert back to enjoy in my room.” He winked, nipping at Michael’s bottom lip. “Your Oaklyan formal robes really highlight your every curve.”

“Takashi Shirogane, were you lusting after me in my formal wear?” He giggled, letting the other pulling him higher into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. “Guess I should admit that your armor makes it all the more obvious how sexy you are, all solid and muscly.” He grinned, before the two broke into laughter.

“Oh gods, the others wouldn’t let us live this down, that was so bad.” Shiro wheezed after laying them both down on their bed, pulling him on top of his lap. “How’d I get so lucky to have someone so amazing like you?” 

“Well you were my hero, Pilot of the Kerberos mission, the man I looked up to. The real question is how I got you, Mr.?” Michael grinned as he straddles the older male’s hips, settling on his boyfriend before leaning down to kiss him again, stifling a moan upon accidentally rubbing down on his groin. Shiro pushed back, grinding up into his hips, nipping down on his bottom lip, his eyes dark with arousal. “Shiro,” he moaned out unable to stop himself.

“Is this to quick?” Shiro asked, breathy, as his hands ran down the others back, caressing his ass. 

“Not fast enough.” Michael groaned, diving back in for a kiss, as he succumbed to the desire. Slipping his hands under the others chest plate, pulling it over his head as Shiro unbuckled the belt holding his robes together.

Shiro quickly flipped them, picking the smaller up and managing to get his armor off in one go, while Michael pulled on the zipper of his compression suit, his own tunic open and hanging lose around his shoulders. The two tangled in the others clothing fighting for dominance to get the other undressed. Several dobashes later they were completely undressed, Shiro suddenly freezing, self-conscious of his prosthetic.

“Shiro? What’s wrong?” Michael asks, feeling the sudden change. Shiro’s eyes grow large, looking at his arm and back at Michael, before he feels a hand touch his cheek. “Is it your arm?” He asks, a knowing smile on his face. 

“I, I don’t know. It’s just.” Shiro starts to stutter before being silenced with a kiss. 

“You’re fine, its new, we can take it slow.” He smiled against his lips, caressing the older man, feeling his loosen under his fingers. “You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met,” 

“No, you’re defiantly the most gorgeous, and the most kindhearted.” Shiro smiles back, before wrapping his arms around the younger man. “It drove me crazy seeing you in your robes for the first time, the way it made the tint of your skin pop, the curves of your body.” Shiro shuddered, remembering the sight as he turned himself back on. 

“Oh, you mean when I looked like this?” Michael grinned, flipping him back under him, in his Oaklyan form, giving Shiro a view of the full canvas of his skin. The blue tint was a soft short fur, his nails were more claw like, gently scratching along the black paladin’s skin. Shiro let out a moan at the light pain as his teeth sunk into the skin of his neck. 

“Michael.” He moans out feeling the younger boy suck a mark into his neck while grinding down in his lap. Shiro grabs his hips, stopping his movements. “Top drawer, grab the bottle.” He groans, feeling the man’s teeth leave his neck, a look of surprise on his neck at the bottle of lube in his drawer.

“You have lube? In Space?” He laughs handing him the bottle as he wraps his arms around his neck, admiring the mark blossoming on his neck. 

“Hey, everyone needs some alone time, even other species.” He grins, lubing up his fingers, enjoying the soft mew Michael let out as his fingers started to massage his hole. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” Shiro marvels as his first finger breaches the tight ring, causing the younger man to throw his head back in a moan. Shiro takes the chance for pay back, adding a second finger while marking him with his teeth, making the blue tinted skin turn purple.

“I’m ready, Shiro, give it to me.” Michael moans out, grinding down on Shiro’s fingers. Loving the feel of his lips and teeth musing at his skin. Shiro groans, pulling his hand out of him, and slicking himself up before moving back to push against him. Michael groans, pushing down, taking his think length in one press. “Take me.”

Shiro didn’t need any other push, again they flipped over, Michael under him as he braced himself on either side of his head as he hiked his knees up over his shoulders. With a grin he leaned down for a kiss before thrusting his hips down into his lover. Michael shouted out in pleasure, begging him to go harder.

“I got you baby, I got you. You’re doing so well for me.” Shiro groaned, as he felt sharp nails rake down his back, causing him to thrust down deeper. “Mmm so good, take my cock.” He groaned out.

“Shiro. Harder, give it to me harder da, Shiro.” He groaned out blushing at almost slipping.

“Hmm, what was that baby? Who do you want to go harder?” Shiro grinned, feeling incredibly turned on by almost being called daddy. 

“You Shiro, give it to me, harder!” He moaned out, groaning when he felt his hips stop moving, as Shiro gave him a disapproving glare. “Fuck me Daddy.” He finally shouted, blissed out when he felt the brutal thrusts, Shiro grinning at finally getting his response. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy, still tight for me even after taking my cock, so close baby.”

“You’re so big Daddy, cum in me, I’m so close.” Michael begs, squeezing down on his length, Shiro shouting out at the feeling, thrusting deep inside of him before losing control. As he felt himself unload deep inside of him, he felt warmth splash against his stomach as Michael’s orgasm shoots along his abs and chest. Several dobashes later the two pulled apart, Shiro smiling as he ran his fingers through Michaels hair.

“You’re so perfect.” Shiro grins, kissing him sweetly, as he pulls him to his chest, Michael, lets out a sound similar to a purr as he cuddles against his chest.

“We should probably clean up, but I like this.” Michael whispers, feeling thoroughly sated as Shiro massages down his back.

“What if I carry you?” Shiro asks, laughing as he picks them both off of the bed, leading him to the in-suite bathroom. Michael giggled, moving to help select the water temperature, shifting back to human as Shiro continued to hold him.

“I know we just went over how its early with us, but I love this.” He grinned kissing his neck as they stepped under the spray from the overhead rain head. 

“So do I.” Shiro grinned, putting him down to start soaping them both up. “It defiantly feels like we’ve been together forever, I know this right here feels perfect.” He smiles, pulling him in for another kiss, rubbing his hips as the two stood intertwined under the water.

“Mmm definitely perfect.” He grins, pushing Shiro against the wall of the shower before rubbing his hands down his chest, a devilish grin as he drops to his knees. Shiro lets out a groan as he sees the younger man looking up at him through his lashes, licking his lips as Shiro’s member starts to fill out again. A solid nine inches filling out with a thick girth as Michael wrapped his hand around it. 

“Fuck.” Shiro groans as he feels the warmth of Michael’s mouth descend along his shaft. Shiro watched in amazement as he went further and further, bobbing his head up an inch before descending further down, causing him to curse as he felt his cock hit the back of his throat as he swallowed around his length, nose in the nest of hairs at the base. “I can’t believe you took it all, shit baby.”

Michael hummed at the praise, swallowing around him again, his hands massaging his thighs as he started to bob, looking up at Shiro. He preened feeling his hand in his hair, trying to move with the movement of Shiro’s pleasure. Shiro moaned, starting to control the speed and depth of his strokes, taking a hold of his head in both hands. Michael gives a silent nod, stopping to let Shiro take control as he thrust down his throat, relishing at his lack of gag reflex.

“Fuck, you look so good for Daddy, taking his cock all the way down your throat. So pretty looking up at me under the water spray, you want Daddy’s cum?” Shiro groaned out, his voice rough as he tried to hold off his release. Michael’s moan around his length in answer sent him over the edge, ropes of seed shot down Michael’s throat as Shiro pulled back, panting the last few ropes across his face. “Look at how filthy you look covered in my cum,” Shiro grinned, ideas for the future playing in his mind as he watched him lick his lips.

“Mmm, I love you Daddy,” Michael said, nuzzling Shiro’s hip, as the shower finished cleaning the evidence.

“Love you too, baby.” Shiro grins, feeling his chest swell at the realization, that yes, he does love him. He picks him up in his arms, pressing forward to kiss him, tasting himself on his lips. “You’re perfect,”

The two stayed intertwined, lazily exploring each other’s mouths as the rubbed a soapy cloth between themselves, whispering little praises and emotional confessions. Shiro turned the water off as Michael dried them off, the two lovers moving together as they intertwined again in the bed, Michael’s head laying along Shiro’s chest as he wrapped his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read any of my other fics, you know my smut is never this bad, but no matter how many times I tried to rewrite it, nothing really changed, so I decided to say screw it.
> 
> feedback welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
